


The 237th Squad

by KylerRenko



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Fluff, Humor, Shenanigans, especially with so MANY, good god i hate tagging oc characters, tags to update as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylerRenko/pseuds/KylerRenko
Summary: Adventures of the 237th squad and their general..Random stuff happening for now, exploring characters and how they interact with each other.
Relationships: Keaton Rinfa/Vix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Three Headbonking Styles

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to put faces to the beautiful boys, go here https://renko-doobles.tumblr.com/tagged/sw-tcw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three clones, three different headbonking styles.

**Headbonks - Tan's way**

Shep's leg was bouncing erratically when Tan walked up. The medic was staring at the opposite wall with his fists pressed to his mouth, looking worse for wear.

"Shep."

The clone didn't look up, simply hummed and kept his leg bouncing. Tan moved in front of him and crouched, reaching up to pull his hands away from his face. Shep finally met his eye when his companion squeezed his hands.

"I can't lose him," Shep croaked. Tan reached up one hand and wiped away the tear that streamed down his brother's face. "I can't."

Tan nodded and cupped the the base of Shep's skull, pulling him in to gently press their foreheads together.

"He'll be alright, brother."

**Headbonks - Wes' way**

  
"Yeees, c'mon, c'mon! You got this!" Wes bellowed. "GET EM, STARK!"

The lone trooper on the field vaulted over a large structure flawlessly, barrel rolling off of another one to land and firing his blaster at the targets.

Wes was jumping and waving his fists in the air by the time the drill ended, and he bounced on his heels as he waited for his brother to come off the training grounds.

"You did it, you magnificent bastard, you _did it_!" Wes crowed. Stark made his way over, tugging off the helmet that hid his wide grin from sight. He was so ecstatic that he didn't even bother to fix his helmet hair, eyes shining with pride as he met Wes halfway, the other clone having given up waiting for him.

"I did it!" Stark laughed. His eyes were wet with the victory not many thought he could achieve. "I told the medics my knee wasn't gonna stop me."

Wes laughed and grabbed him, yanking him in for a tight hug. Stark bumped his brother's temple with his own, grin still on his face as Wes pulled back enough to knock their foreheads together.

"Nothing could _ever_ stop you, Stark."

**Headbonks - Rolf's way**

  
With a grunt and a stretch, Vix popped his sore back and began his journey to the barracks. He scratched the back of his neck, shuddering when something fell out of his hair and scuttled away. That was more upsetting than the incident he and his general had managed to get themselves into a few hours ago. Keaton had insisted Vix go to the barracks and settle down while he handled the report, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. So, Vix had left.

He was tugging on his arm bracers when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and gave a weary smile to the excited trooper that met him.

"Nice to know you're alive, cap!" Wes grinned, lightly punching his older brother's shoulder. "We got a little worried when we heard you 'n boss got in trouble out there."

"It was nothing we couldn't handle, _vod_ ," Vix replied, returning the gesture. "I would kill for a shower though."

"Mm, they're all yours." Wes walked beside him as they made their way to the main area. "Everyone made sure they were free for you when you got back. Don't think anyone would want to be in there while you got mud all over, anyways."

"Well look what the sandcat finally dragged in!"

The two troopers looked up and saw Rolf making his way towards them, the younger clone vaulting over a bench on his way over. Vix, knowing what was about to happen, rolled his eyes with amusement and opened his arms up for his brother to knock their heads together.

What he wasn't expecting was Rolf tripping just as he grabbed for him. And he _definitely_ wasn't expecting Rolf's well-meaning, aggressively affectionate headbonk to instead land directly on the bridge of his nose.

His sore, bruised nose.

Vix yelped loudly and jerked back as blood began to pour down his face. Rolf was groaning and holding his forehead, cussing and apologizing in a jumbled mess of words.

Wes stared at them with wide, awed eyes, before he started cackling.

"I thought you went to this morning's target practice, Rolf!" Wes teased, grabbing both of his brother's shoulders. Vix was bent over and had his hand pressed tightly under his nostrils, trying and failing to stem the blood gushing from behind his hand. Rolf straightened with a wince.

"Apparently it wasn't enough," he mumbled. He hissed as he pressed against a bump now forming on his forehead, looking at his own hand to make sure he wasn't bleeding. _"Kriff,_ cap, I'm so sorry."

Vix held up his other hand to stop him and shook his head. "Go get me a towel or something and we'll call it even."

Stifling a sudden burst of laughter at his captain's stuffed up voice, Rolf strolled away to find something. while the other clone stayed with his hand on Vix's shoulder. Wes, unlike his brother, didn't hold back his own chortling when Vix grouched on, "He is a _menace_."

"Yes, but he's _our_ menace."

Vix continued to grumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to put some faces to these characters, you can drift through this post. https://kyler-and-the-red-crayon.tumblr.com/post/190149263424/kyler-and-the-red-crayonplease-welcome-the-327th


	2. Keaton/Vix - "They hate you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vix gets a late night call to the infirmary, where he finds something.. worrisome. 
> 
> -
> 
> Characters: Vix, Keaton, Shep

Captain Vix slid to a stop in front of the medical bay, slapping the door controls and rushing in with "what happened?!" falling from his lips before he froze on the spot.

There were only two occupants in the room; Shep who was silently gathering something, and.. Keaton. Vix didn't know what shook him more, the intense glare the Jedi was pointing at him or the fact that there was blood and tears all over his face.

"General?" the captain breathed, stock still. Keaton simply stared at him, eyes puffy and dark underneath. Not saying a word. Vix's attention was pulled to the blood dripping out from under the hand tightly clamped around his _jetii's_ arm, but was unable to move. What.. What the _kriff_ happened? He almost stepped closer when the general finally spoke, a deep, agonized, angry noise.

"They hate you."

A cold rock dropped in the captain's gut and his eyes widened. Keaton didn't elaborate, simply stared and ignored the tears rushing down his pinched face. Motion caught his attention and Vix flicked his eyes over to Shep who had moved back to the Jedi. The medic whispered something to the man, moved his hand just long enough to slip a wad of something under it to stop the bleeding, before making his way over to the captain.

"He got into a fight," Shep murmured, resting a gentle hand on his forearm, and continued before he could be bombarded with questions, "He dealt with it. But not before.."

Shep trailed off and glanced over his shoulder. Keaton's head had dropped and now he was giving the floor a piercing glare.

"Who was it?" Vix asked in a similar quiet tone to his brother. He wanted to punch something when Shep frowned and shook his head.

"He won't tell me who it was exactly, but I have a feeling it was another general."

"A _Jedi_?!"

Shep smacked his bicep when his voice pitched into a whisper-yell, looking to see if they'd disturbed their general, and sighed with relief when the man hadn't looked up. The medic turned back and gave Vix a half-hearted glare.

"I have my theories, now just take a guess of who you think it was."

Oh.

**Oh.**

The captain's lip curled and he bristled, anger starting to boil his veins, but Shep grabbed him not-so-gently before Vix could whirl around and go hunting for a particularly nasty, self-righteous _jetii_.

"Don't," Shep hissed. He gave Vix's arm a shake. "I feel the same way but we _cannot_ interfere. Not only will we be in deep _kriffing osik_ -"

"I don't care what-"

"But the general would also be beyond angry at us for putting ourselves in a situation like that."

Vix stopped fighting at that because yeah, the general would raise hell on _everyone_ if he found out his troopers went hunting for someone, even if it was just a useless _jetii_ who didn't deserve such a title after the way they treated the clones and the generals who proudly stood by their sides. With a disappointed huff, the captain nodded.

Satisfied, Shep nodded and slowly let go of him. "I need to finish patching him up, but he might want you to stay-"

"Go."

Both troopers startled and looked at the general, who seemed to spit the word out through gritted teeth. He was hunched over and shaking, knuckles white from how hard they were straining. The buzz of electricity lit up the air and Vix shivered at it, the smell of ozone sweeping into his nose.

Their general was pissed.

"Sir-" Shep tried, but was cut off.

" **Go**." Keaton looked up but only to glare at the wall, pure hatred wafting from him. "I have something I need to do."

Vix opened his mouth but was cut off again, nearly taking a step back when gold flecked eyes spun and pinned him to the spot, but held his ground. Keaton seemed to realize what he was doing and turned away again, closing his eyes and dropping his head.

"I'll meet up with you later, captain. I don't... Want you near me right now."

He ignored the pang of hurt that started in his chest, shoving it down with practiced precision. His _jetii_ wanted to be alone because he needed to beat the _osik_ out of something, not because he didn't want to see him. The general was private, didn't share such intimate things like poorly reserved emotions with anyone, not even with his captain. Not yet. But that didn't mean...

Vix inhaled deeply through his nose and, after a small internal battle of wits, made his way over. Keaton tensed the closer he got, looking a lot like a jungle cobra about to strike, before sucking in a startled breath when Vix leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Be careful, _cyar'ika_ ," he whispered, begged, low and quiet. Keaton wasn't moving, holding his breath, but he had lost some of the unrestrained tension, and Vix nudged his cheek with his nose in parting as he stood back up and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Mando'a is annoying anyone, I'm trying to learn and the best way to learn is.. well. Writing it a lot.


End file.
